


Road Trip

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Dubious Concent, Fear, Fear Play, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Intense, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Panic, Sadism, Stridercest - Freeform, Victim Blaming, dark bro, fear kink, no game, no sburb, threatened rape, trigger warning, victim blaming is temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: The Striders are camping during a road trip up north for Bro to go to some kind of porn convention.  It gets cold. Dave winds up in Bro’s sleeping bag. Dave almost makes a move and then realizes he’s in way over his head. For the love of god pay attention to the trigger warnings.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (please follow I get so lonely and insecure) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

“So where’d you get this old sports car, Bro?” The windows were tinted so dark it had to be illegal.

 

 

“It’s mine.” Bro pulled into the familiar parking lot of their storage unit and rolled to a stop at their number.

 

 

“Really? When’d you get it?” He’s always assumed Bro just rented a car when he had to go out of town.

 

 

“Had it sense before you came along. Just keep it in a garage since we don’t need it in the city. It’s in good shape, though. It’ll get us there.” That was an understatement. The beautiful machine was in superb condition.

 

 

“Are you sure there’s some kinda music thing going on near what you’re doing? That it’s music I’ll care about? I don’t want to look like some kind of pervert hanging around outside of a porn convention for three days.”

 

 

Bro turned to stare at him without a readable expression behind his reflective lenses. “Good thing you aren’t going to actually be inside there with those sick fucks.”

 

 

“Oh! I didn’t mean that-”

 

 

“I know what you meant.” Bro was out of the car and fumbling with the lock on the storage unit before Dave could find a way to redeem himself after inadvertently calling the guy he worshiped a pervert.

 

 

“Shit.” This is why he tried not to speak around Bro. It had only seemed like he needed to break the ice and get some conversation going since they were going to be stuck in a car together for many hours as Bro drove them up north. Then they’d be in a tent for three nights since Bro was set on saving the money they would have spent on a hotel to buy piles of fast food and to give Dave a little something to spend at the music festival.

 

 

Dave had tried to talk Bro out of the tent. He’d checked the weather, and where they were going, it was supposed to drop to freezing at night all three nights. Bro had cut him off and told him he had some kind of sleeping bag heaters. Dave didn’t think Bro was the camping-for-fun type, so he could only assume that the man had been forced to live out of a tent from time to time in his youth. This only worked to elevate his badass-level in Dave’s eyes.

 

 

It was easier to coexist a mere foot and a half away from the man than he’d expected. Bro switched on the stereo and the speakers pulsed to life at a volume that left no option for conversation. Dave was grateful. It had been all he could do to stop himself from fidgeting nervously as he snuck glances at Bro’s relaxed posture. His body language radiated confidence and control, and fuck, did Dave wish he was more like Bro.

 

 

Dave had too much time on his hands in the car close enough to smell Bro’s aftershave and soap. He blushed as he remembered touching himself in the shower the night before while rubbing Bro’s soap all over his chest and face and inhaling until he almost breathed in water.

Dave glanced over his shoulder to the backseat full of boxes filled with smuppets and videos of Bro’s puppets getting freaky. Then his attention shifted to the man next to him. His eyes traveled up Bro’s toned arm over to his broad shoulder. Then his sights skirted up to the profile of his hat and down to his angular jaw. His attention took a natural shift down the man’s strong chest and flat abs, and then he was gazing down at the outline of his crotch.

 

 

He swallowed heavily as he imagined just casually resting his hand on Bro’s muscled thigh. How would he react? Would he yell at him? Tell him he’s a sick freak? Would he hit him? Maybe pull over and slam his fist into Dave’s thin body over and over until Dave was pleading for his forgiveness and swearing it would never happen again? Or would he give Dave some simple and smooth reprimand that would leave him humiliated but able to scrape up his pride?

 

 

Would he stay cool and collected? Would he let Dave slowly build up the courage to glide his hand up, up, and then dip his fingers down, down into the heat between his legs? Would he get aroused at the attention, his pants growing tighter against the already evident healthy buldge-

 

 

“You wanna suck my dick or somethin’?”

 

 

It clearly wasn’t a genuine offer. Dave snapped his mouth shut when he realized it was hanging open and then stammered like an idiot.

 

 

“W-what? Dude! What? N-no!”

 

 

“You starin’ awfully hard.”

 

 

“I’m just looking at the horizon. Thinking about girls and music and comics and shit. Thinking about titties. So many fucking titties. Like, a field of lush, ripe garbanzos all bare and bouncing and begging for my man-meat to slap them around. There is, like, no homo over here. Zero homo.”

 

 

Bro hummed and turned the radio back on to signal he was accepting the explanation. Dave’s shoulders relaxed and he shifted in his seat so that his line of vision was aimed out the side window. That was too close. This ride was going to be torture if he couldn’t find something to keep himself distracted. He waited for his hands to stop shaking before he dug out his phone and focused on scrolling aimlessly through the internet.

 

 

The sun was setting by the time they reached the empty campsite. Nobody else was crazy enough to try to camp out in the fall. Dave was impressed when Bro pulled out the tent, tugged on a few strings, and this spacious tent popped out almost all on its own. The guy seemed to have all the experience he needed to make quick work of the setup as he placed a few pegs around the sides and stomped on them to shove them into the ground.

 

 

When they both ducked inside the tent, Bro kicked Dave’s bag toward the side of the tent. “Keep these next to the edge and don’t put your head right against the side of the tent. You don’t want some psycho to bludgeon you through this thin material or stab you in the fuckin’ eye. Put your sleeping bag toward the center.” He dropped a sheathed sword next to his own sleeping bag and put his bag close enough that he could dig through it throughout the night as he pleased.

 

 

Dave looked away so he wouldn’t see Bro’s reaction if he was wrong in assuming he meant for him to put his sleeping bag right next to his in the center. Bro said nothing and went to get a battery that was supposed to hold enough charge for them to hook up their laptops and other electronics to entertain themselves until they fell asleep. He assumed Bro was planning on powering the charger at his booth at the porn convention during the day.

 

 

It wasn’t fully dark before Dave gave into putting on his gloves and pulling his jacket hood over his sock cap. He followed Bro’s lead to tuck his bottom half into the sleeping bag with the heater and quickly found he was able to unzip the jacket and relax from shivering. He did a double-take towards Bro when he realized Bro wasn’t wearing a goddamn shirt. The man must be a furnace; or maybe Dave’s heater wasn’t working as well as Bro’s.

 

 

Dave went to bed far earlier than he normally would that night, but Bro didn’t comment on it. Dave didn’t know how to handle being so close to Bro for so long. He was on edge and insecure as hell. In the end he’d rather chance Bro thinking he was a child for going to sleep early than have him start putting together the truth that Dave had something to hide from him.

 

 

He was plenty warm that night, and he had a good time at the indoor music festival the next day. Of course, Bro had known Dave well enough to know he’d have a good time. He sat in the cafeteria chewing slowly on the biggest slice of pizza he’d ever seen, and he realized his mind was still on his brother. He wondered how Bro was doing; what he was doing.

 

 

Dave didn’t know whether to assume Bro’s audience was mostly guys or girls. He hadn’t actually watched any of the videos, and he couldn’t quite force his eyes to read an entire video title on the site or on the stacks of films in Bro’s room.

 

 

 He wondered distantly if the customers were going to hit on Bro. That was obvious. Of course, someone was going to be ogling him. How would Bro react? He probably wouldn’t try to intimidate his customers. He would be engaging them in conversation, though, wouldn’t he?

 

 

Dave felt a stab of jealousy as he tried to imagine Bro lost in conversation over something he was passionate about. A new thought occurred to him. Surely Bro wasn’t homophobic. Dave had always kind of assumed that he was since he was so into overly saturated masculine culture, but he was into the pornography business. The discussion of kinks and preferences probably came up often in Bro’s world. Surely he would be aware that gay was completely natural and normal.

 

 

Perhaps Dave could finally convince himself to come out to Bro, but not while they were in a strange city and were going to be forced to sleep next to each other and ride in the car for hours. Dave needed to be somewhere safe where he could retreat if he needed. Yet, maybe Dave would be safer in public. Maybe this was the perfect time to tell him because there would be witnesses to keep Bro from treating him harshly long enough for Bro to process the information and come to terms with it.

 

 

Dave slurped at his soda.

 

 

Then again, what if Bro denounced him completely and left him on his own in a strange place across the country where Dave didn’t even have the option to peck on the door and cry and beg pathetically for him to love him?

 

 

Being gay aside, even if Bro was completely accepting of Dave’s sexuality, it’s not like Dave could ever just come out and tell Bro about his incestuous feelings about him. It’s not like he could hide it forever, either. Bro was far too observant. One of these days something would inevitably slip.

 

 

“Jegus.” Dave sighed and looked to his watch. He had time to treck back across the building and see the next band before Bro was supposed to pick him up.

 

 

 He liked the band enough to buy a T-shirt. The lead singer was at the merch booth and he offered to sign the shirt. Dave liked the way the guy looked at him, but he didn’t show it. He accepted the autograph and changed into the shirt in the bathroom.

 

 

Bro asked about the shirt when he picked him up. Dave told him that the band was okay. That he’d gotten the shirt in support of the fairly new musicians. He told him that he’d gotten the autograph ironically.

 

 

“I think ol’ dude wanted to get in my pants. He stared at me hard.” Dave sipped at his straw as he waited to see how Bro would respond. Perhaps that could give him a good indication of how he should proceed.

 

 

Bro gave him no such peek into his mind. He was silent other than his leather glove squeaking as he absently flexed his fist against the steering wheel. There was no insult about a man liking another man. There was no threat that some dude had better not try to corrupt his little brother. There was no question as to how Dave felt about that kind of attention. Dave didn’t know how to feel about the lack of response. He had managed not to make any progress at all.

 

 

The next day Dave found himself standing in line again in the cafeteria as he counted down the minutes before Bro was supposed to be there. He’d gotten a text saying he was on his way, so he knew he had some time to get something to snack on before Bro made it across town. He was carelessly scanning the stores when someone blocked his view of the tattoo shop across from him. He was surprised to see that the lead singer from the day before was staring down at him.

 

 

“S’up.” Dave tipped his chin in the air in an emotionless greeting.

 

 

One thing led to another and Dave found himself hiding in the women’s bathroom as he tried to wait out the pushy creeper who seemed to think Dave owed him something for signing his shirt. He answered three texts from Bro, who was waiting for him outside, and told him again that he had just gotten turned around, he was sorry, and he’d be out in just a second. His heart dropped when his phone rang, and he saw that it was Bro. His voice was too small when he tried to answer quietly from inside the stall.

 

 

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

 

“Nothing. I just...” The hand dryer came on.

 

 

“You’re in a bathroom.” Bro noted without inflection. “You sick?”

 

 

“Uh, no.” He cringed when a couple of women giggled and spoke loudly to hear each other over the dryer.

 

 

“You screwing someone in the women’s bathroom while I’m sittin’ out here waitin’ on your ass?”

 

 

“No! Bro, no. I wouldn’t do that.” For more than one reason.

 

 

“Out with it.”

 

 

“It’s just...” He hesitated, but Bro seemed to have suddenly developed infinite patience. “I...can’t...leave yet.” He’d just peeked out of the bathroom thirty seconds ago and the freak was still out there stalking around.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

Dave clenched his eyes shut. He was about to lose so many cool points. “No reason. I’m just sick, okay?”

 

 

“Try again.”

 

 

“Okay! The guy from the band? Whose picture is on the goddamn shirt I got? From yesterday? He went psycho and thinks I owe him to suck his dick or some shit. I told him to fuck off, but now he’s pacing around out there and I-hello? Hello? Bro?” Dave looked down at his phone to see the call had been disconnected. “Shit.” Bro thought he was being a wimp. He didn’t even let him finish.

 

 

Dave heard several screams just outside the bathroom. It took all his strength to pull Bro off the guy long enough for him to scramble to his feet and run away. The asshole slipped in his own blood twice, but it didn’t occur to him once not to keep pushing up to get away from the psychopath who had unleashed hell on his face before he’d even had time to process he was in a fight in the first place.

 

Bro turned on Dave, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the building as if Dave might try to escape him. It quickly began to make Dave wonder if he really should be trying to run away. Bro shoved him towards the car, which he’d driven up onto the sidewalk almost blocking the front doors.

 

Dave caught himself against the door and stared at the roof of the car. He was too afraid to get inside. Bro had lost his cool. Dave didn’t know what to expect from him. His fingers pressed against the windshield as his busy mind tried to settle on a believable self-reassurance.

 

 

Bro must have sensed the way Dave’s feet were twitching in an instinct to flee, because before Dave could come to grips with the idea of running from him, Bro’s arms were boxing him in against the car.

 

 

“Get in.”

 

 

When Dave only froze up, Bro hooked an arm around his waist and yanked him back against him. His other hand pulled the door open. He pushed Dave’s head down as he guided him into the passenger seat. Dave’s ears rang with the silence that followed as Bro walked around to the driver side. Dave stared at the shiny lock on the glove compartment and tried to empty his mind completely. He jolted when Bro shut the door and reached to engage the engine.

 

 

Dave’s hands were still shaking as Bro drove around town before returning to the campsite to make sure no one followed them. He glanced toward the steering wheel when Bro’s gloves began to make the creaking sound again of him clenching his fists. There was blood on his knuckles. Both his hands were on the steering wheel and it seemed every muscle in his body was pulled so taut with tension they might snap one by one.

 

 

It was far too long before Bro spoke. “Don’t lead a guy on if you don’t want him and he’s bigger’n you.”

 

 

Victim blaming? Really? “I d-didn’t lead him on. I was perfectly clear with him when-”

 

 

“You accepted him signin’ that shirt for nothin’ while he fucked you with his eyes.”

 

 

Dave gaped at him. If he wasn’t so sure Bro was just mad about Dave being in danger and having to go through the annoyance of saving his ass, he might have thought there was a hint of jealousy in there somewhere.

 

 

Bro eventually pulled into the campsite and immediately began jabbing away at his phone.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

“Hooking you up with a fake i.d.”

 

 

“Why?” He was almost too afraid to speak, but he didn’t want to play into Bro’s mind game that he had done something wrong.

 

 

“You’re coming with me tomorrow. Not taking you back there or leaving you here to fend for yourself in a goddamn tent in a cheap campsite right on the edge of the city.”

 

 

“Oh.” He was oddly pleased with the turn of events, except that Bro had aggressive body language the rest of the night and didn’t speak to him. Not that he’d really spoken to him the night before.

 

 

Dave retreated into sleep again that night, but he was colder than the night before. Bro was warm enough to toss his pants to the side and sit there in his boxers while he surfed the internet as if he was at home on the couch.

 

 

The next day Dave couldn’t keep his eyes off his brother. Bro pulled his hat down low and napped with his feet propped up on the table full of movies and smuppets and all kinds of accessories that Dave was in no way sure what their purpose was supposed to be. He must have been feigning sleep, because every time someone approached his table exclaiming about how they’d seen his website and he was the coolest motherfucker in the land, Bro was quick to nod in acknowledgement and take their money. Dave didn’t even know Bro had T-shirts to sell until he was handing a stack of three to an obvious frat boy who was “buying them for his friends”.

 

 

Dave leaned back in his seat and tilted his head back to look up at the row of shirts hanging overhead. The smuppets he expected, but then he saw Bro’s gloved hands in one of the images.

 

 

_Oh, god. His hands are in the videos. His hands are famous. He has pornstar hands. Holy shit._ The site of those hands connected to something so dirty did things to Dave that he wasn’t ready to process. He’d thought about those hands on him so many times, and now he realized that plenty of other people were jerking off to the leather-clad limbs.

 

 

He swallowed heavily and forced his attention down to the game system in his hands. He shot another glance at Bro as the man so casually leaned back into his place to nap. Dave shifted uncomfortably as he tried to command away his boner.

 

 

Bro stayed later that day than he would have if he’d needed to pick Dave up from the music festival. He made a hefty chunk of cash and managed to get a good amount of publicity items out into the world for his website.

 

 

Dave was already cold when he stepped out of the car into the night air. He bundled up and immediately switched on the heater. An hour later there was no difference in temperature at all, yet Bro was starting to slowly peel his clothes off again.

 

 

“Dude, this thing is broken. It’s been shitty, but now it’s not working at all.”

 

 

Bro only hummed in response, so Dave tried his best to suck it up. He pulled on his gloves and pulled the sleeping back up over his head to chat with his friends in a safe little cave where he wouldn’t be tormented by the sight of his brother’s mostly naked body.

 

 

It was late in the night when Dave finally pushed the covers away and moved to put his electronics away. He blinked in confusion when he noticed everything was dark and Bro was settled down to sleep. Dave was shivering from the cold as he tucked his belongings into his bag and sank back in with a huff.

 

 

It was half an hour later before he jolted when he heard Bro’s low voice in the stillness. “I can’t sleep with your teeth chatterin’ like that.”

 

 

“I c-can’t h-help it. I’m f-freezing my ass off.”

 

 

“It’s not workin’ at all, really?”

 

 

“No.” Dave rummaged around and tossed the useless contraption at the older man.

 

 

A couple of seconds passed before Bro cursed as he confirmed what Dave had been trying to tell him. He was quiet then for another ten minutes while Dave vibrated noisily. It was just enough time for Dave to assume he was going to ignore his situation, so he jumped again when Bro spoke.

 

 

“Come over here.”

 

 

“What?” Dave’s voice came out with a squeak.

 

 

“Come over here. Take off your jacket and your shirt. Get in here with me.”

 

 

“W-what?” It seemed to be all Dave could say as he heard the zipper on Bro’s sleeping bag confirming that he was being serious.

 

 

“Move it. Now.”

 

 

Dave was glad he had the excuse of shaking from the cold as he crawled over to his brother and pulled his shirt over his head. He tried his best not to touch Bro in the large, spacious, expensive-feeling sleeping bag as he slid his legs inside. He tensed up when Bro leaned over him to zip him inside before Bro fell back onto his back to stare at the top of the tent.

 

 

Dave was about to sink down facing away from him when Bro made a short, quick noise to stop his movements.

 

 

“This way. Head here until you warm up.” He pat his chest, and when Dave only sat there with his shoulders progressively raising higher towards his ears insecurely, he grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him down against him. He followed up by grasping Dave’s arm and pulling it to drape over his stomach.

 

 

Dave couldn’t help it. When he felt the heat of the other body against his freezing skin he moaned loudly. “Oh, god! Fucking yeah you’re so fucking warm!” He yelped when Bro’s hand violently clamped over his mouth.

 

 

“The fuck?” Bro slowly released his mouth.

 

 

“W-what?” Dave shivered as he lowered his voice to a whisper to match Bro’s.

 

 

“You have any idea how that sounds? You want me to go to prison or somethin’? We’re in a goddamn tent. If anyone is out there, they could hear that and think I’m fucking you.”

 

 

Dave was glad it was too dark to see how violently his face was heating up. He wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed for making those noises or more aroused that Bro had heard the noises and immediately thought of him sexually. He was saved from the awkward silence that followed when Bro dug out his headphones and stuffed them into his ears to expertly ignore the situation at hand.

 

 

Dave shifted his hips back because he was already getting a hardon as Bro’s scent and the feel of Bro’s skin against his own mercilessly dominated his senses. His large chest rose and fell steadily as Dave’s heart thrummed urgently and his own lungs refused to function properly.

 

 

He wondered how long Bro would believe that his violent trembling was still because of the cold. He closed his eyes when the glow of the moonlight along the top of the tent easily gave him the ability to see the natural yet tasteful bit of hair covering Bro’s chest right in front of his eyes. It was just another reminder that Dave could never be as completely and overwhelmingly masculine as his brother proved to be.

 

 

Even Dave’s hearing was working against him as he heard the gentle breeze of Bro’s steady breaths and the haunting, faraway echo of the music from his headphones. It sounded like some remixed cover of Garbage’s “#1 Crush”. That was more than a little creepy of a choice to listen to while your freezing little brother clung to you for warmth and protection in the middle of the night, but okay. Dave supposed he could see the irony there.

 

 

Bro’s hand drifted down to rest on his own chest right in Dave’s field of view. Dave whined as he realized he was still wearing those goddamn gloves. God, his hands were so close. They were almost touching him, like Dave was touching Bro’s stomach. Like his face was resting on his chest. _Ohgodohgodohgod!_ He was touching Bro! Really touching him without being in pain!

 

 

Bro tensed suddenly and hit the pause on his music. Dave’s heart jolted when he realized why. Dave had started absently pressing the pads of his fingers against Bro’s skin, and he hadn’t stopped himself in time before the motion had turned into a circular caress.

 

 

He quickly flattened his palm to its former position and went rigid. He was sure Bro felt him swallow heavily as he waited for Bro to react. He didn’t. His body relaxed again, and the music rumbled back to life. He must have just thought Dave was trying to get his attention to speak to him or something.

 

 

That’s what Dave told himself, anyway, as he quickly did an inventory of the rest of his body to make sure nothing else was rebelling against him; other than his painfully throbbing jackass of a prick.

 

 

Dave tilted his face up to look at Bro and the music stopped again. The sunglasses were still aimed at the sky as his vocal chords vibrated. “What?”

 

 

“Nothing.” Dave answered far too quickly.

 

 

“You hear somethin’?”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Then what?”

 

 

“Just...thank you. For saving me from that weirdo. Is all. I guess.” Dave cursed inwardly when Bro’s body tensed again, and he realized his fingers had started another playful tiny circle. He didn’t regain control of the digits until he felt one of his fingers accidentally brush against the waistband of Bro’s boxers.

 

 

“You apparently didn’t learn anything from it.”

 

 

Dave gulped. There was a threat there, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He couldn’t bring himself to ask because he wasn’t sure he wanted clarification. He opened his mouth to speak but instead lost his fucking mind. He turned his face in and planted an open mouth kiss against Bro’s skin. At the same time, he dipped the tip of his finger to trace just beneath the waistband suggestively.

 

 

When Bro’s hand clamped roughly against his wrist to stop him, he sank down to hide his face in the crook of Bro’s arm. He wasn’t expecting Bro’s next words or the dangerous calm that accompanied them.

 

 

“You got any lube on you?”

 

 

Dave had to run it through his head several times and he still didn’t believe what he’d heard.

 

 

“You don’t. Of course, you don’t.”

 

 

Bro’s voice was accusing like it had been in the car. Bro sat up and Dave’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist in some twisted form of supplication as his instincts told him his brother was in a punishing mood. Bro pried his arms free and before Dave knew what was happening, he had him on his back and he was pinning his arms beside his head. His movements were stiff and angry, and Dave couldn’t find any shame in losing his composure at that point.

 

 

“Of course, you go leading on another guy bigger than you while you’re isolated in an unfamiliar place, and you don’t even have any goddamn lube to save your ass from the resulting punishment. Now you know what’s gonna happen, kid?” He kicked Dave’s legs apart wide and settled between them. He pressed an impressively large erection down against the wriggling body beneath him, and Dave gasped in terror. “Can you guess what’s next? Can you guess how it’s gonna feel for you?”

 

 

“Bro, stop, please! Oh shit oh shit I’ll fucking scream I swear to god-” He didn’t realize he was threatening Bro until it was too late. He’d already done it.

 

 

Bro threw his sunglasses to the side and moved both of Dave’s wrists to one of his large hands. His other hand immediately slammed down over Dave’s mouth. His movements were so fast that Dave had no way to counter anything what was happening to him before he was fighting to drag air in through his nose and being overwhelmed by the smell of leather pressed far too hard against his face. Bro pressed his own mouth right against the back of his hand to get close enough to cause Dave to freeze up while he glared into his eyes as serious as a heart attack.

 

 

“You’ll shut the fuck up is what you’ll do. You even think about screaming and I’ll choke you the fuck out and do whatever I want to your unconscious body while you don’t even have the sense to relax to it.”

 

 

Dave’s eyes were wide, but he couldn’t see through the tears. He began to apologize at a very low volume so that Bro was encouraged to let his hand fall away. Dave wanted to sink farther beneath him to disappear, but Bro was holding him in place right where he wanted him.

 

 

“But if you’re quiet and be good I’ll keep you awake. I’ll try to go easy on you to keep you from making too much noise when you can’t help it.”

 

 

“Haaaaah...Bro...fucking...holy...sh-sh-shit...Bro...” He exhaled in shudders until Bro’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed gently. “N-no! D-don’t! Please! I’ll be good!” He tried to keep his voice low even when his panic worsened at the sound of a zipper above his head. Bro was probably rummaging for a knife or something to gag him with and Dave’s heart was about to explode. “I’ll be good, I swear, I’ll be good!” The unfamiliar monster above him hummed as if the words pleased him. “I’ll be quiet! Don’t make it hurt! I’ll be so fucking good, Bro!”

 

 

“Dave.”

 

 

“Please, please, please don’t make it hurt!” Dave had no idea why he was still hard, but his hips thrust up in search of contact and he groaned. “I’ll be good.”

 

 

“That’s nice to hear.” He didn’t really sound that mad anymore.

 

 

“Bro, please, I’m sorry!”

 

 

“Shhhh, Dave.”

 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Dave’s voice dropped back to a whisper and he swallowed loud as he unsuccessfully tried to force back a sob. “D-don’t make it hurt! Please, god, please don’t make it hurt, Bro-”

 

 

“Dave, open your eyes.” When Dave only continued to swear to him, Bro covered his mouth. “Eyes up here, kid.” He tapped something against Dave’s head repeatedly and Dave forced his eyes open. Bro arched a brow as he wiggled the tube of lubricant at the flushed and quivering kid beneath him. “I’m just fuckin’ with you.” His thumb trailed along Dave’s bottom lip as he released his mouth.

 

 

“You...” Dave’s fingers flexed overhead. “You...you...FUCKING ASSHOLE!”

 

 

“Shhh!” Bro covered his mouth again and dropped his face down for only a second to hide his short rumble of humor. The chuckle turned into groan when a full-body shudder traveled across Dave’s muscles as he let out a broken exhale of relief. Dave’s voice was lower as he mumbled against Bro’s hand, so Bro released him.

 

 

“Bro, you were getting off on that! You sick fuck!”

 

 

Bro only moaned shamelessly and pressed their lower halves together. “So were you.”

 

 

There was no hint of chill left in Dave’s voice. “I th-thought you were going to rape the holy fuck out of me, Bro! I thought I was gonna fucking die for a minute there!”

 

 

“Yeah, well I’m not, and you’re not.” Did Bro just reassure him? “You’re fine.” He pressed his hand against Dave’s heart and Dave shivered as the older man seemed to continue relishing what he’d just put him through. His lips barely moved as he added, “You can tell me to stop at any time. I’ll listen.”

 

 

“H-how were you even able to know what to say to get me to...to...”

 

 

“Comply like a little bitch?” He didn’t comment on the way Dave whimpered. “It’s not that hard to intimidate someone into doing whatever you want, kid. That was kind of my point.”

 

 

“Yeah, but it just seemed like you had that...thought out.”

 

 

Bro unzipped the sleeping bag just enough to allow him to sit back so he could take Dave’s pants off. Dave was still in too much shock to do anything but limply go along with whatever he wanted.

 

 

“I might have thought about it a time or two; about how to get you to let me fuck you. You still cold? Why you shakin’ so hard?” Dave’s inability to respond answered his question. “You want this?”

 

 

Dave nodded firmly even though nothing else on his body would work for him. Bro lowered himself back down over him and Dave stopped his hands from reaching around his shoulders for security. His arms hovered above his skin insecurely until Bro took pity on him and guided his hands to touch him. He had barely gotten the permission before he flung his arms around him and clung to him in a needy, shivering mess of sobs.

 

 

“Shhh...” Bro reminded when Dave’s volume started to rise. Bro tensed when Dave first clamped around him like a vice, but he slowly relaxed into a mostly patient demeanor. He sighed but Dave didn’t really believe he wasn’t enjoying the spoils of his torment. “Tell me what you want outta this, babydoll. Talk to me.” When Dave only shivered, he continued. “You just tryin’ to show me you’re grateful for me savin’ your ass? Because that’s not necessary, kid.”

 

 

Dave shook his head in denial.

 

 

“You just horny? The con work up your confused little hormones more than you could handle?”

 

 

“N-no, Bro. I want you.”

 

 

“Me specifically?” When Dave nodded his agreement, Bro rewarded him by dropping his hand to his cock and giving it a couple firm strokes. “You know, if I wasn’t a complete bastard, I should cool this down and wait until you’ve got your head on straight again.”

 

 

Dave’s arms tightened around him. Feeling the leather of Bro’s glove rubbing against his cock was quickly milking away everything that was left of his reasoning skills. “Don’t stop,” he whispered as Bro pressed him to lean back. He didn’t realize he was wetting his lips until Bro’s eyes followed the motion.

 

 

Dave didn’t know whether or not he was happy with how brightly the moon was lighting the tent. On the one hand, as Bro sat back on his heels, Dave had an excellent view of his square shoulders and ridiculously toned abs. On the other hand, Bro was looking down at him in return and Dave knew there was no way he could measure up to the man. Bro seemed pleased with what he was seeing, however, as he locked his jaw to bite back a growl and focused down to the bottle in his hands.

 

 

Dave was fighting not to cover his face as Bro’s eyes locked back on him, and his knees kicked Dave’s thighs further apart. Then he remembered that Bro was a sucker for anime. There was no way he hadn’t jerked off to porn of some overstimulated schoolgirl with her arms palm-up resting on her forehead to try and hide the shame of her enjoyment. Dave did his best to mimic the iconic motion as Bro dropped his slick finger to feather against Dave’s opening.

 

 

Dave must have done it correctly, because he heard Bro curse as he accidentally jammed his finger inside him a little faster than he’d meant to. Dave arched up and Bro’s other hand landed on his hip to still him. He made a gentle, soothing sound as his thumb massaged the dip of Dave’s hipbone.

 

 

“Relax. You done this before?” Dave shook his head in denial, but it wasn’t clear from Bro’s stony features how he felt about that. His free hand moved to stroke Dave into distraction until he melted enough for him to add another finger. “You used anything on yourself down here before? Dave.”

 

 

Dave’s head was turned away as he continued to hide behind his arms. “W-what does th-that matter?”

 

 

“I need to know.” He didn’t seem at all agitated with Dave’s continued silence. “How big were they?” More silence, so Bro pulled Dave’s hand down and guided his it to wrap around the heat throbbing between his legs. “I need to know.”

 

 

“HOLY SHIT!” When Bro shushed him, Dave dropped his voice back to a whisper. “Fuck, Bro! They weren’t that big.”

 

 

“Okay.” His voice remained calm and patient despite how low it had dropped with his arousal. Dave’s tension eased away. “We’ll handle it. We’ll-” He hissed when Dave twisted his hand against him experimentally. His fingers stilled inside him when Dave began to pump him more steadily. He closed his eyes as he temporarily allowed himself to become lost in the sensation. Dave was fascinated by the image of Bro’s body slumping a little lower for every minute he continued to touch him.

 

 

After a certain point he seemed to snap. His body tensed and he fell forward to catch himself on his arms. Dave stared toward his lust-clouded eyes when Bro’s jerky and desperate movements suddenly brought Dave’s knees up over his shoulders.

 

 

“Bro?!” His voice was muffled when Bro instinctively covered his mouth again. Dave’s hands flew up to frame Bro’s face in a plea to get him to look at his scared eyes; to see him and care how he felt as he was forced wide and more vulnerable than he’d ever imagined he could feel in his life.

 

 

Bro froze and drew in a breath to steady himself. “You’d better slow it down, babydoll.” Dave nodded violently as Bro gently shrugged and shifted to let Dave’s legs fall away from his shoulders back into a more comfortable position. “Or maybe not.”

 

 

One hand tangled in Dave’s hair to hold him angled to look in his face while the fingers of his other hand curled around Dave’s throat. Bro’s lids were heavy from the high of dominating the kid beneath him. Dave’s resulting whimpers only seemed to work to make him further lose himself. Bro’s lips parted as if he wanted to drink in the fear rolling off of him.

 

 

“Fuuuck, kid.” He moaned as he dipped his head to the side and inhaled deeply right against Dave’s ear. “You’re so goddamn beautiful. I’ve wanted to fuck you so hard for so long. Been driving me in-fucking-sane every time I knock you down on the roof and you look up at me as you wonder, for just that split second, if I’m really gonna stop this time or run you through.” He rolled his hips forward and Dave mewled as he prodded against him. “It’s okay, babydoll. You’re okay.”

 

 

Dave wondered if the reassurance was mocking or genuine, but Bro moved his hips back instead of pressing on so that Dave could gather himself.

 

 

“Tell me again.” Bro lifted to look down at him, tightening his grip on Dave’s hair to keep him captured in his dark gaze. “Tell me how you’re gonna be so good for me. Ask me.” His eyes looked so far away even as they bore into Dave’s soul from only inches away. Bro licked his lips. “Ask me again not to make it hurt.”

 

 

Dave immediately did as he wanted. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d tried.

 

 

“Fuuuck, yeah.” Bro shuddered. “Fucking pray to me.” His hands pushed against Dave’s arms and he guided them out beside Dave’s head to weave their fingers together. He pressed his hips forward again and this time left himself prodding against Dave’s entrance. Dave’s pleas increased seven-fold and Bro growled in approval. His teeth barely grazed Dave’s throat in a possessive nip and it caused another long slew of begging and promises.

 

 

“Okay, s-stop for a minute.” Bro’s voice was too labored. “Shhh, Dave. Give me a second, baby. You’re alright. You’re okay.” He tightened his grip on Dave’s hands in an encouraging gesture, but the way Bro’s chest was heaving with the effort of getting himself under control wasn’t comforting.

 

 

Dave’s nerves were shorting out on him with all the confusing, kinky, and really dark shit Bro was throwing at him. He felt helpless, and he was drowning in the heady, addictive feeling of loving it. He decided he needed to find a way to take back a little control. He pressed down against the hard length already begging entrance and tried not to over analyze the way Bro’s entire body stiffened.

 

 

“Dave...fuck...Dave...oh, god...” Bro swallowed heavily and turned his face to press his lips against Dave’s ear while he spoke. “Fffffffuuuck, baby...” His hands released Dave’s and he pushed up on to his elbows to better force himself to stay still as Dave impaled himself on him achingly slow.

 

 

Dave felt a drop of liquid hit his cheek and he opened his eyes to see that Bro’s hair was wet along his forehead. The moonlight was reflecting a sheen of moisture anywhere Dave’s eyes landed on the body over top of his. Bro’s shoulders quivered as he braced himself from thrusting forward so that Dave could move at his own pace.

 

 

Dave had worked only about a third of his length inside him when he started to reflexively move to pull off him. Bro’s fists slammed against the ground on either side of Dave’s head. He moaned loud at the resulting tension he’d caused as Dave clenched around him. Dave was so enamored with Bro’s loss of composure because of him that he forced himself to relax and shoved his body down several more inches at once.

 

 

Bro couldn’t stop his hips from jerking forward ever so slightly in response, pushing him deeper and stretching Dave wide. Dave’s mouth fell open, but Bro was already clamping his hand down over it to stifle the noise. His voice was muffled but Bro already knew what he was saying.

 

 

“Bro I’ll be good please don’t make it hurt-”

 

 

“I won’t, baby. I won’t.” The tremor in his voice as he repeatedly kissed Dave’s forehead didn’t leave Dave with much confidence. Neither did the fact that, when Dave tried to wriggle off his dick a little bit, Bro was having none of it. He followed his retreat and stayed put inside him. “Relax, baby. Let me in. Let me have you. Dave!” He grabbed his chin and whipped his face to look at him. “Let me fucking have you,” he demanded.

 

 

Bro’s eyes rolled back when Dave sank down in fright and incidentally pushed himself further down along his cock. Bro lost the rest of his resolve and snapped his hips forward, pressing as deep as he could go.

 

 

Dave’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and Bro didn’t realize he was sympathetically mirroring him until the accompanying groan that escaped him came out louder than he’d meant for it too. His hand was still clutching Dave’s chin, so he held him there as he covered Dave’s mouth with his own. He swallowed all the high-pitched noises his little brother was making in response to him hitting balls-deep in his ass.

 

 

Dave was far more still than nature should have allowed, so Bro opened his eyes to see that Dave was going cross-eyed looking down at his mouth in shock.

 

 

_Holy fucking god in heaven Bro Strider is goddamn kissing me._

 

 

Bro could read it in his face as Dave’s wide eyes shifted up to him as if to ask if Bro was aware of what he was doing. Bro closed his eyes and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dave’s needy moan was all he could have hoped for as the kid wrapped his arms around his neck and writhed with the attention. Bro started to make quite a few noises himself as the movements caused friction where he was wanting it the most.

 

 

Bro pulled back a few inches and thrust back into him deep. Dave’s mouth ripped away from his as his head fell back in ecstasy. Fuck, yeah, he’d found the right angle already. He repeated the motion and Dave arched back even further. His short fingernails dug into Bro’s shoulders.

 

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, Bro...” He whined when Bro gently reminded him to keep his voice down. “It...f-feels...g-good...”

 

 

“Yeah, it does.” Bro agreed as he tucked an arm beneath Dave’s back and moved him so that he could drive more directly into his prostate. Dave’s head snapped up to look at him as if he wanted to ask him if it was supposed to feel that good or if there was something wrong with him. Bro was too busy to reassure him as he dipped his head to latch onto his nipple.

 

 

Dave’s legs were shaking violently as his hands moved to Bro’s head. His first instinct had been that the tongue on him tickled, but before he could push him away the pleasing sensations rippled all the way through his chest, and he found himself pulling him against him instead.

 

 

“Bro...Bro...I’m gonna come! Fuck I’m gonna come-” Dave cursed in frustration when Bro stopped his hands from reaching his cock and pressed them out to his sides. “Please! Please let me come! Please, I need it! I need to-” He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs when Bro suddenly began to drive in and out of him with obvious purpose. “Oh, god, you’re gonna come in me-” It only just then seemed to occur to him it was all really happening. “I want it! Please-”

 

 

How could Bro say no to that? “Touch yourself.” His voice broke as he released Dave’s hands and grabbed his hips. He groaned long and low as he shoved himself deep and let it all go.

 

 

Dave’s lungs hitched as he realized Bro was filling him. His hand fell away from his member and clawed out at his sides as he was thoroughly claimed. Bro kept pounding into him throughout his release and the sensations were overwhelming. Dave felt the heat pooling inside him and the next thing he knew Bro’s gloved hand was tugging against his cock. As soon as Bro touched him Dave shot off harder than he’d ever came in his life.

 

 

Bro pulled Dave up to straddle him. “Shhh, baby. You did good.” It was only then Dave realized he was whimpering loud while he panted through the overwhelming encounter. Bro’s hand braced on his lower back to hold him in place and his other hand slid behind Dave’s head to pull him in for a much slower kiss.

 

 

“Th-that...was...intense.” Dave vibrated when Bro gave him a reprieve from making love to his mouth. Upon reflection, it’s not like Dave should have expected any less from the man since he was so intense in anything else he did.

 

 

“Mmhmm.” Bro lowered him to his back before he carefully pulled out of him and dropped to the side.

 

 

Dave rolled against him and draped his arm over him like they’d started out. He held his breath as he waited to see if Bro would think the after-sex cuddling was weird. When Bro only wrapped an arm around him encouragingly, Dave allowed himself to enjoy the rapid heartbeat beneath his ear and reminded himself he had done that to Bro.

 

 

The night became silent again as their labored breathing evened out. They were still as Dave tried to test to see how long Bro would allow him to stay. Dave’s hand unconsciously massaged his throat as he reflected over what the actual fuck had just transpired between them.

 

 

Was that Bro’s messed up version of making love, or did they just fuck? Was it a one-time thing to Bro and it would be out of his system now? Was Bro being kinky when he terrorized him, or was he likely to flip that switch again any minute now that Dave was aware of his poorly-repressed fetishes?

 

 

As if responding to his concerns, Bro gently traced his fingertips along Dave’s shoulders, drawing goosebumps as he trailed lightly down his back and then up to the back of his neck. His hand dipped around to investigate what Dave’s movements were about and he found Dave’s hand on his own throat.

 

 

Dave closed his eyes to try and keep his fear in check when Bro turned onto his side and pressed Dave to lie on his back. His movements were slow and gentle. Dave flinched when there was suddenly a bright light blaring at his closed lids. He felt a careful touch along his throat and cracked an eye open to find that Bro was using the light on his phone to inspect him.

 

 

Dave would confirm the next morning that there were no marks on him other than a single fingerprint on the side of one of his wrists where he’d suddenly yanked against Bro’s hold. That night, however, he was still buzzing from adrenaline and wasn’t so sure Bro hadn’t brutalized him.

 

 

The light went away, and Dave’s eyes didn’t have time to adjust before he felt Bro’s lips against his throat. His head tilted back, and he shivered at the overly tender press of kisses; each one feeling like some kind of promise.

 

 

When Bro’s lips moved to his, Dave obediently opened to him. Once Bro had managed to thoroughly swoon him, he encouraged Dave onto his side and settled in behind him. His strong arm hooked around his middle, and all Dave could think about was how completely fucking relieved he was that Bro was an indulge-in-the-after-glow kind of guy. At least, he was with Dave.

 

 

Dave fell asleep with an edge of excitement as he thought on how much more fun the ride home was going to be now that he didn’t feel he had to keep his hands to himself or hide the fact that he was worshiping everything about the man now spooning him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
